cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Daredevil (2015 series)
Daredevil (TV series; 2015 - 2018) a.k.a. Marvel's Daredevil 'Plot Summary' Blinded since childhood by a chemical accident that also enhanced his other senses to super-human levels, Matt Murdock fights for the innocent by day as an attorney, and by night as the vigilante called Daredevil. Actor Deaths: *Michael Abbott Jr. (Episode 1.9 Speak of the Devil) *Jay Ali (Episode 3.12 One Last Shot) *Stephen Lee Anderson (Episode 2.1 Bang) *Clyde Baldo (Episode 2.2 Dog to a Gunfight) *Vince Benvenuto (2.11 .380) *Jon Bernthal *Matthew Blumm (Episode 1.6 Condemned) *Clancy Brown (Episode 2.12 The Dark End of the Tunnel) *McCaleb Burnett (Episode 2.3 New York's Finest) *Bernard Bygott (Episode 1.13 Daredevil) *Michael Kenneth Casey (Episode 2.11 .380) *Peter Claymore (Episode 1.3 Rabbit in a Snow Storm) *Tony Curran (Episode 2.4 Penny and Dime) *Vondie Curtis-Hall (Episode 1.12 The Ones We Leave Behind) *Gregory Dann (Episode 2.1 Bang) *Matt Deangelis (Episode 3.6 The Devil You Know) *Jack DiFalco (Episode 3.10 Karen) *Paul Drechsler-Martell (Episode 2.1 Bang) *Lucas Elliot Eberl (Episode 2.11 .380) *Gideon Emery (Episode 1.4 In the Blood) *Alex Falberg (Episode 1.4 In the Blood) *Bonale Fambrini (Episode 1.7 Stick) *William Forsythe (Episode 2.9 Seven Minutes in Heaven) *Gabriel Furman (Episode 1.6 Condemned) *John Joseph Gallagher (Episode 2.4 Penny and Dime) *Eric Michael Gillett (Episode 2.10 The Man in the Box) *Bob Gunton (Episode 1.13 Daredevil) *Adam Hart (Episode 2.11 .380) *John Patrick Hayden (Episode 1.2 Cut Man) *Craig Henningsen (Episode 1.1 Into the Ring) *Ray Iannicelli (Episode 2.13 A Cold Day in Hell's Kitchen) *Domenick Lombardozzi (Episode 1.8 Shadows in the Glass) *Paul Mann (Episode 1.05 World on Fire) *Gilles Marini (Episode 2.10 The Man in the Box) *Laurence Mason (Episode 2.12 The Dark End of the Tunnel) *Matthew McCurdy (Episode 3.11 Reunion) *Peter McRobbie (Episode 3.10 Karen) *David McCrea (Episode 2.1 Bang) *Toby Leonard Moore (Episode 1.11 The Path of the Righteous) *Alex Morf (Episode 1.3 Rabbit in a Snow Storm) *Cliff Moylan (Episode 2.1 Bang) *Andy Murray (Episode 2.1 Bang) *Ron Nakahara (Episode 2.12 The Dark End of the Tunnel) *Nikolai Nikolaeff (Episode 1.6 Condemned) *Vic Noto (Episode 2.2 Dogs to a Gunfight) *John Pirkis (Episode 2.10 The Man in the Box) *Doug Plaut (Episode 2.11 .380) *Aidan Redmond (Episode 2.11 .380) *Reza Salazar (Episode 2.1 Bang) *Dion Sapp (Episode 3.12 One Last Shot) *Andrew Sensenig (Episode 3.9 Revelations) *Peter Shinkoda (Episode 1.9 Speak of the Devil, Episode 2.13 A Cold Day in Hell's Kitchen) *J. Tucker Smith (Episode 1.1 Into the Ring) *Yasu Suzuki (Episode 1.7 Stick) *Chris Tardio (Episode 1.8 Shadows in the Glass) *Ben Thompson (Episode 2.11 .380) *Nicholas Tucci (Episode 2.11 .380) *David Vadim (Episode 1.6 Condemned) *Vincent Veloso (Episode 1.5 World on Fire) *Mark David Watson (Episode 2.4 Penny and Dime) *Ned Van Zandt (Episode 3.9 Revelations) Actress Deaths: *Shari Abdul (Episode 2.11 .380) *Holly Cinnamon (Episode 3.8 Upstairs/Downstairs) *Judith Delgado (Episode 1.8 Shadows in the Glass) *Michelle Hurd (Episode 2.10 The Man in the Box) *Massiel Mordan (Episode 2.11 .380) *Marilyn Torres (Episode 2.11 .380) *Elodie Yung (Episode 2.13 A Cold Day in Hell's Kitchen) Category:TV Series Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:2015 TV series debuts Category:Netflix TV series Category:Action Category:TV series by Disney/Touchstone/ABC Studios Category:TV series based on comic books Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Saturn Award Winners Category:Superhero Category:IGN Summer Movie Award Winners Category:IGN Summer Movie Award Nominees Category:Revenge Category:Empire Award Nominees Category:Cancelled Shows Category:2018 TV series endings